Pleasure In The Lab
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: an ordinary day turns into a 'fun' day at the lab with surprising results! a little humor that came to mind so enjoy.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Title:** Pleasure in the Lab

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**A/N:** I don't own any CSI'S characters.

**Description:** an ordinary day turns into a 'fun' day at the lab with surprising results. Enjoy

The Vegas air was hot and humid as the CSI team sat around the breakroom fanning themselves for the air conditioner was broken so they had no air and the heat was getting to them. Catherine sat near Warrick as Sara sat on the other side. Nick sat beside Greg then suddenly he got an interesting idea so he turned to Greg with that look in his eyes. Greg immediately knew that look and panicked. The others watched with interest at his sudden behavior and immediately he began to stutter.

"N-Nick? Oh no! I know that look. Not here. We're still at the lab for heaven's sake." Greg panicked with a shriek. His eyes wide, but he just continued to stare at him with his lustful eyes. Catherine immediately knew and grinned widely.

"Oh come on Greg why not? Ecklie's dead Grissom's the new undersheriff so he wouldn't mind, besides he would probably want to watch for future studies and he wouldn't care anyways so why not?" Catherine said as Greg looked over at her in shock. Warrick looked between them then it clicked as he too grinned big.

"Yeah Greg! We need a good show. I maybe Nick's best friend, but there are some times when I would like to see something like that! Besides if it will make you feel any better we can close the door and it'll be just us and Grissom. No one else has to be in here to watch." Warrick said with Sara who nodded in agreement. They all had smirks on their faces.

Greg was way too stunned to say anything. He couldn't believe that they all want to see something like that. Just then Grissom came waking in and he immediately sensed something was about to happen. He opened his mouth, but Sara cut him off and explained everything to him. He turned and looked between Nick and Greg, seeing the lustful gaze in Nick's eyes then to Greg seeing the shocked look on his face.

He closed and locked the door behind him and pulled out the ready popped corn bag. They looked at him in surprise then laughed as they pulled up chairs and sat around. Catherine got up to close the blinds then sat back down. That's when Nick pounced on Greg who squeaked in surprise as he pinned him underneath his body, kissing him hard, but he could never resist Nick so he gave into the kiss. The kiss was wet sloppy, but yet so full of love and promise that Greg really got lost into him as he moaned into the kiss. He suddenly brought himself back to reality.

"Nick wait stop! We can't do this here everybody's watching including Griss." Greg protested that only made Nick want to kiss him more as he moved to his neck. "Nick I'm serious we can't do this here!"

"Greg its ok we don't care; besides I would like to see this in action for future studies." Grissom said reassuring him.

"See I told you." Catherine said happily.

"Oh hell I give up!" Greg muttered.

Nick looked up for a moment and smiled. "Finally!" he stated before going for the neck again.

"Yes! We'll finally get to see some action around here." Sara announced happily.

Greg moaned as Nick sucked on his neck. Then he removed himself long enough to pull Greg's shirt along with his own off then removed the rest of their clothes leaving them both naked. Both Sara and Catherine gasped at how hot Nick's ass was and they had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. Warrick however had to fight the urge not to touch. Apparently the girls showed more restraint then Warrick, and Grissom was just watching in amazement. Nick moved down to Greg's chest and took in one of his nipples, drawing out a moan in the process and just as thing were really starting to heat up, the AC kicked on. Apparently someone fixed it, but that didn't stop Nick, oh no he just continued his advances.

"Oh this is so hot." Catherine whispered to Sara who nodded, not taking her eyes off the scene in front of her.

Catherine turned quickly back when Greg let out a strangled cry in time to see Nick take in his manhood into his mouth and down his throat. Warrick cringed at that then turned to Grissom.

"How can he do that and not choke?" he asked. Grissom just shrugged, but continued watching so Warrick turned back around as they passed the popcorn to each other.

Nick continued his bobbing suction as Greg tightened his grip on Nick's hair, tugging almost painfully as he moaned his lover's name coming moments after. Nick pulled off allowing Greg time to catch his breath before he flipped him over coating his fingers with saliva putting all three fingers into him at the same time. Greg let out a loud moan as Nick stretched him, getting him ready then he spat on his hand and coated his hard cock, lifting Greg up onto his lap as he lowered himself on Nick as he began to ride him. The others who were watching angled their heads to the side trying to get a better view while chewing on popcorn.

"Wow I must say this is sooo much better than a movie." Catherine stated the other three nodded. "Give it to him Nicky!" Catherine cheered. Nick pinned Greg back onto the couch and continued to thrust deep within him.

Greg was moaning with every thrust he knew he was getting close he was beginning to get very vocal.

"Oh Nicky...s-shit yes!...so good." Greg gasped as Nick pounded even harder into him.

"Oh Greg...so hot and tight! You feel so good." Nick rasped as he sat up tossing Greg's legs over his shoulder moving faster.

He grabbed a hold of his member and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Greg screamed his release with Nick's name on his lips. Just two more thrusts and Nick found his release as he collapsed on Greg trying desperately to catch his breath. Grissom put the popcorn down then turned to Catherine and the others.

"Alright shows over time to give them the rest of their privacy so they can get dressed." They nodded and left leaving Greg and Nick alone.

!

Greg quickly shot up in bed. He was covered in sweat and shaking from head to toe. Nick sat up quickly as well looking at him with concern on his face. He gathered Greg into his arms as he tried to sooth his shaken lover.

"Greg? Sweetie what's wrong?" Nick asked concerned. Greg pulled back and looked at him for a moment then spoke.

"I had the craziest dream!" Greg said his voice was a little shaky.

"Oh? How so?" Nick asked

"I dreamt that Ecklie died and Grissom was the new undersheriff..." Greg begun.

"That's true Greg! Ecklie was killed and Grissom _is_ the new undersheriff." Nick interrupted confirming for him.

"Right ok so that did happen, but that's not the weird part." Greg stated.

"Then what's the weird part?" Nick asked again this time with a little curiosity.

"The weird part was that we were sitting in the breakroom, it was hot because the AC was broken. Catherine was there so was Warrick, Sara and Grissom. You turned to me with that lustful look in your eyes, I knew what you wanted, but I kept telling you it was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen then Sara and Catherine said it was ok as well as Warrick and Grissom." Greg said then took a deep breath.

Nick was confused to say the least.

"What did they say was ok?" Nick asked.

"Sex Nick! They wanted to watch us have sex, so we did. We had sex in the breakroom!" Greg said. "and the worst part was that they were eating popcorn while they watched and Warrick wanted to touch your ass! Your ass Nick! Warrick!" he added as he shook him.

Nick looked at him horrified he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Greg just told him that they had sex in the breakroom and in front of Grissom and the others and Warrick his best friend wanted to touch his ass. He shook his head then looked Greg deep into his eyes as he tried his best to hold back his laughter.

"Alright Greg, first of all no more sweets for you! Second off we would never have sex in the breakroom and thirdly the thought of Warrick touchin' my ass is just...ewwwwwwww gross...he's my best friend so it's never gonna happen! You can relax babe, it was just a dream." Nick said as they lay back down

He gathered him up into his arms as Greg drifted off to sleep. Nick looked back down to Greg then chuckled to himself. Sometimes Greg had the craziest dreams, but he wouldn't change anything about him. He loved him too much and that was the way it was going to stay. He drifted off to sleep putting the dream out of his mind.

End...


End file.
